Edward's story
by lolloz-94
Summary: This is Edwards point of view on a twisted twilight. written for my friends. M for later chapters. plz review cannon pairings E/B A/J R/E xoxo
1. Chapter 1 the first day

Prologue - dear dairy

Dear Dairy,

Life sucks then people die. But however I'm not so lucky, for the last well too many years I've walked alone I may have my family not really but close enough to be, standing around trying to be "human" that word sounds so distant to my life I mean I look normal talk normally but that one word "human" is so hard to find a reasonable match between my world and hers. Her being the one thing in my life that lights up my world and makes me feel like I am that word its even hard to say, but she alone make me happy except for that fact I might kill her. But come on it isn't that bad. Ok never mind I'm a monster no complaints here that's who I am Edward Cullen the vampire who wants a girl whose human in every way I'm not Bella Swan the police chiefs daughter. But if only I can stand next to her instead of running away maybe just maybe I could seam normal to her for the past 108 I have been trying to close the door on forever but I can close the door on her not my Bella. I can still remember the first time I saw her. Life was more simple then. Like playing paper toss and getting 98 then missing. Life was easy.

It was the beginning of school term at Forks High School the very jail I now call school. News travels fast around small towns but exceedingly fast in this tiny town named Forks in Washington State, but maybe it just travelled so fast because the soon to be new girl in town Isabella Swan is the Police Chief's daughter who hasn't been here since she was 5. The only reason I know about this is not because our family is one of the "in' families and come to think about it no-one talks to us mind you we don't talk to them but any way. I make life interesting mainly because my family is a group of VAMPIRES!!! Shocking I know. Bet they won't see that coming.

* * *

Chapter 1 – The first day

Every morning starts the same just dressed have that outfit approved by my sister Alice once that's all in order go down stairs for breakfast normally its mountain lion or deer which ever. This is the time of year I wish I could sleep. School. This morning was a day of wait because the town for one the whole town was bouncing around with excitement today is the first time in 12 years they will see Police Chief Swan's daughter after her mother took her away from Forks (not that I blame her I would to) a small town in Washington State it rains here more than any other town in the USA that's mainly why we live here it's the only place that we can go out in the daylight hours 95% of the time. But then again sunlight doesn't hurt us but we can't go out anyway. But this morning was different Alice wasn't the cheerful self.

"What's wrong Alice? What did you see?" I asked

"When are you going?" Alice spoke in a low tone just out of the hearing of the rest of the family.

"You wont even say good-bye why are you leaving I don't see a reason"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I questioned "I don't understand" I wondered out loud "what do you mean we're leaving" I asked.

"Not us you idiot! You!" she exclaimed

"I have no idea what you're on about" I told her

"Of course you don't it hasn't happened yet god!" she yelled at me and stormed out of the room.

With that I stood there like an idiot thinking of what Alice said and tried to think about what would make me leave all I could think about was the new girl Isabella Swan who has come but from Australia(why??????? Would you????) to come to school here I hadn't even meet her yet.

A/N

im so sorry if this really sucks but if you could please review this!!! please


	2. Chapter 2 thats when i saw her

Chapter 2 –that's when I saw her

Finally at school in the most boring class in the world history what do they know about history half of writing history is hiding the truth. I could tell stories that would make them question everything they know. But the thoughts of everyone in the room were not on the history of the civil war but on meeting the new girl Isabella Swan but as she told everyone she preferred Bella. Even thou I had never meet her today I felt like I knew everything about her like her favourite colour changes every day, she's from the Gold Coast in Queensland and she is the most tan person in the school most likely because its sunny there duh, people are so dumb. That's to everyone thinking these things I now knew and could spill the gossip to Alice since she was so eager to meet her I don't know why must be a girl thing. Finally the bell rang the end this particular disturbing lesion but now lunch which to me is the next worse thing.

"Hey Alice, Rose, Em, Jazz what's with the crowd over there?" I commented even thou I already knew but hey what's the harm in getting the right information.

"You should know you nosey fuck wit" Rose said who was still grumpy at me for doing something forget now.

"Yeesh get mad why don't you" I told her flat.

"Whatever Edward like I care what you think" Rose mumbled

"What was that sorry Rose didn't quite hear you?" I laughed.

"I wouldn't push it if I were you" Emmett said to me

So I dropped it so I could keep my head no joke I think she would have killed me then and there but they were all like that, so me being me tried the hear their thoughts that's when I heard Alice.

"Edward" it was like she was talking to me normally except she wasn't so I nodded my head in response. "Edward I'm worried about Jasper he won't talk to me is he ok?" Alice asked worried. Jasper is the newest person to start our life and jasper is also Alice's husband and there has to be something wrong if he doesn't talk to Alice he tells her everything. So I went looking in Jasper's thoughts it's the part I hate most about being a vampire my gift as my father (creator) calls it is mind reading I can read everyone's mind in this town I hate but when it does good like maybe with Jasper I can deal with it. Alice was all wrong about Jasper he wasn't having trouble he was trying to plan something for Alice with out her knowing (she can see the future) which is pretty hard, but other then that he was fine. "Edward nod if he is ok the suspense is killing me is he ok?" Alice yelled in the thoughts. So knowing nothing was wrong that I could hear I nodded.

Then that's when I saw her in the middle of the crowd was the new girl Bella Swan.


	3. Chapter 3 No Alice was right

Chapter 3- no Alice was right!

First I saw her brown eyes staring back at me but then she saw me looking back at her, she drooped her head and turned back around then something strange happened I heard her say to Jessica Stanley who are they but the odd thing is I heard her SAY I didn't hear her think it first what's wrong. I'm lost for words.

"Are they dishing all the dirt on the Cullen's hope its good because it's never original we need a scandal." Emmett asked laughing.

"I I I………… It's ok just the normal stuff you know." I said weakly what's happening this can't be right what's wrong with me. "Who's the one with the reddish brown hair?" I suddenly heard her whisper. "Ha ha that's Edward his hot as you can guess but he doesn't date because no one around here is good enough for him" she answered back. But her whisper was amazingly familiar to me even thou I have never meet her brown hair was wavy curly and fell to around her hips and inside her perfectly tan round heart like face was two curiously chocolate brown eyes looking back at me with pink lips dropped ever so slightly.

I looked straight back down at my bagel and started to pick it apart. This can't be fucking happening "EDAWRD!!!" Alice shouted in my head

"What? No need to yell Alice." I said back to her

"Don't get to close to her remember what I told you" and with that Alice got up from the table and walked off. I just looked at her empty sit wondering what the fuck she was on about here's a good idea why don't you just tell me straight I men what's wrong with her she always talks in riddles then gets pissed when you do it to her god! Women you can't live with them and you can't live without them.

"EDWARD!!!!" they now all screamed at me

"What?" I told them back I am not in the mood with all that is happening

"What was that Alice was talking about, what's going on does she know what I have planned?" Jasper asked worried as he always is when it comes to her.

"I don't have a fucking idea what she's on about she keeps talking in riddles and no she doesn't know what you have planned. But I do!" I told him back quickly shutting him up which wasn't that hard to do.

Thank god the bell finally rung the end of the pain of this and into the pain of biology what could be worse oh yeh history I really hate school! I started to walk off to class should ditch. But I'm a good boy (not). I walked around the corner and she wasn't in my class thank god but still time to be wrong not that happens a lot. OH MY GOD I WAS WRONG! She slowly walked around the corner I just did and the only spare seat was next to me. But when she walked passed the fan her smell hit me like a ton of bricks oh no Alice was right not to get to close.

**A/n**

**Hope this chapter is alright. And please review it **

**Hope you don't hate me for writing this  
**

**Please tell me if you like this **

**xoxox**


	4. Chapter 4 Why Me!

Chapter 4 – why me

Why me!!!!!! I screamed at my self why did she have to smell so fucking good and for the love of god can't Zach get a girl that's not a dyke and stop telling everyone about his Hilux and but he still gets good grades what the hell. And Kyle can he please stop with the fucking following her around every where like a dog and asking Bella every god dam question she doesn't want to answer. And why the hell does she have to sit next to me with her long brown hair gently flowing down her back to her waist. And the tan flawless skin with her brown perfect eyes and the perfume coming off her skin was amazing like a drug in every way.

She turned around in her seat to face me, and I got a stunning view of her flawless face. Her skin was so much tanner then my own pale skin, but her cheeks were slightly red, as though she had been blushing quite recently. Her face itself was heart-shaped, and framed by the sort of hair one wanted to run their hands through. Her eyes were deep, swirling with brown, and rimmed by long, black lashes. Her nose was small, and buttoned shaped, whilst her lips were full, pink, and begging to be kissed. And bitten by me she should look away now. This is the part in the horror film where you yell don't open that door but they do any way.

"Hey I'm Bella" she said and curling her hair around her finger.

"Hi I'm Edward." I spitted out through my teeth she smelt so good. Her blood surrounding my head I looked straight back down to my books and waited for her to turn back around. There was something wrong with me a) I cant read her mind and b) I think I might have fallin in love with her but the only problem with the two points is that I want to kill her. I want to kill her, I want to kill her. No! No! No! I can't not to my family.

"Hey Bella" Kyle almost giving away the fact he wants to have his way with her. "She's so hot I want her I get her on a date soon." His HUGE ego stated.

"Hey Kyle, oh and Edward I WILL meet you at the dinner at 7 ok" said told me but her eyes were pleading with me to agree not that I couldn't. Kyle looked crushed and he all of a sudden turned and walked away. I was happy he did.

"Ok cool see you then." I answered her back, and with that she mouthed thank you and turned and left leaving me shocked, so off I went to lunch. I can't stop looking at her ok looking is to ……light basically my eyes were stalking her, wondering if she had meant what she had said if so I can't eat how am I meant to act normal? God so many questions but she was laughing to her adopted best friend almost sister Regan and her boyfriend Jacob even though he was taken I felt something rush through my body was jealousy, what is this jealousy I have never felt this way before.

Next thing I knew Bella was walking over here with Regan, "by the way I meant what I said about meeting you at the dinner at 7 so be there or be square and leave to deal with Kyle which I don't think I could manage ok so please say you'll come and save me please" she pleaded with me my family was shocked that someone walked over to our table let a lone what she said to me.

"Ok so 7 then don't worry I will save you" I said trying to be joking but I was serious would save her any time.

"Thanks" she smiled and Regan giggled and then she turned and left her hair swirling around leaving her smell in my head.

* * *

**A/N**

**hey this is written for my BFF Regan Jacob is all yours lol Hope you like the chapter lol. Hope this is a good chapter staied up till 10 doing this so plz review**


	5. Chapter 5 the lunch time punch

Chapter 5 – The lunch time punch

**A/N**

**Sorry but with this chapter I have to write a Bella's point of view but after this it will just be EDWARD (insert screams here) hope you guys like this xoxo **

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! SOMEONE LIKES YOU EDWARD!" Emmett screamed in my head after Regan and her left.

"Shut up Emmett I'm just helping her get rid of Kyle that's all." I told him straight back

"Alice what is it" Jasper asked her nervously. All eyes were on Alice as she began to talk not to Jasper but me.

"Edward don't leave you can't." she was looking at me with pleading look in her eyes almost the same as Bella's but this one hurt more to see.

"I'm not going anywhere Alice I'll stay" I said to her not knowing if I was or wasn't.

"Edward stop it I know your going where are you going it would help to know" Alice hit back.

"Alice what are you talking about I don't know if I'm even leaving so how the hell would I know where I'm going?" I snapped back "just tell me what's going on your not giving me straight answers!" I almost yelled back. Alice just got up and left not saying another word I was worried what I did to leave I don't want to leave not now how could I for one thing now I have to help Bella and try to work out her mind, but Alice what was she seeing.

**BPOV**

"I think he likes you Bella" Regan bluntly stated.

"Regan just because you have a boyfriend doesn't mean you can play match maker we're just friends not even that he's helping me out with my Kyle problem nothing more." I said straight back to her.

"But I do have the best boyfriend in the world you have to admit and why would he help you after one period of just saying hi to each other if he didn't like you? Well what did you have to say now huh?" Regan told me as she bent down to kiss Jacob.

"Who likes who I'm so lost?" Jacob asked Regan with another kiss, I'm going to have to find new friends if this keeps up but what can I say nobody shows affection like Jacob and Regan since they have been together Jacob changed his classes so everyone of them was the same as hers.

"Don't worry babe just me and Bella talking" she gave him another kiss on the cheek. With Regan's thoughts in my head about Edward I turned to look at him and his family they weren't sitting there quietly like they normally do they looked like they were having a fight hope its not about me I thought to myself with a sigh.

**EPOV **

The bell rang just in time before they could ask me any questions about what just happened. Bella was still in my mind when all of a sudden Zach stood up from his sit and for no apparent reason punches Kyle square in the nose and he fell straight down I looked over to see Bella laughing and with a huge smile on her face as she walked away. Everyone cheered for Zach. (Let's just say the whole school hated Kyle).

Slowly I walked off to class thinking about the punch it was pretty good considering it was Zach and Bella now the centre of my attention wondering what class she had but when I walked into my class my question was answered music the same as me. The only problem was I had to sit next to her and do the assignment that I was going to get out of because odd numbers in this class. So walking over to my normal sit she was sitting next to.

"Hey Edward two out of six wow what's the odds of that?" she laughed "looks like we have to be partners again hope you don't mind?" she looked up at me through her long eyelashes.

"No I don't mind. Hope you can sing?" I said laughing to my self as the assignment was one of us had to play an instrument and the other sings.

"What? Sing?" she looked worried.

"You'll see" I told her. After that Ms. Mac walked in to call the class to order and start their assignments. That's when she walked over to us.

"You must be the new girl Isabella Swan? How are you liking Forks?" Ms Mac asked.

"Its just Bella and forks is ok it just rains so much here its crazy. So what's the assignment about?" she said very kindly like she had been saying the same thing all day.

"You and Mr. Cullen will have to be partners for this and one of you will have to sing a song the other to play and instrument okay any questions?" Ms. Mac told her.

"No I think I'm right." She said to Ms. Mac. Then she turned to me. "You asshole! You better know how to play an instrument because I can sing." She told me straight off no holding back I loved that about her. "So how good was Zach's punch it was the best should have hit him twice as hard" she laughed as she remembered.

'It was okay not the best but it was funny as. Maybe we should start? What song to you want me to play while you sing." I told her, she blushed bright red as I told her.

"Okay what about Love remains the same by Gavin Rossdale?" she said looking down at her book blushing.

"Okay do you have the song?" I asked through my teeth.

"Yes do you want to hear it? I have it on my IPod." She told me. But just as she said that the bell rang and with that the end of seeing her.

She walked out of the class with me behind her and she went to her locker next to mine. HER LOCKER IS NEXT TO MINE!!!! I screamed in my head and danced up and down.

"Well well looks like I have a stalker" she laughed. As she left going to the car park I followed in my own pace knowing Em, Jazz, Alice and Rose would take their good old time.

I reached the car and found Bella crouched behind it. "Hey what are you doing?" I asked she almost had a heart attack her heart was racing it toke so much more to not kill her then and there.

"Oh my god its you. Oh and can you not say my name so loud I'm trying to hind here hope you don't mind?" she whispered.

"Its okay you can stay there but who are you hiding from?" I asked half worried that it was an old boyfriend she left back in Australia.

"My mum's best friend the really fat one she has short hair and really really tight clothes on." She whispered quieter then before.

"Oh I see her" I said as she then pulled me down to the floor.

"Not to loud" putting her finger over my mouth and I could feel the blood rushing through her veins. "I don't want her to find me. Her and her family make the Simpsons look like the perfect family and I'm not joking." Said told me. "Do you think you could leave the keys with Alice or someone and come with me to the dinner for a few hours?" She asked with pleading eyes again what the fuck is with all the sad eyes I can't help but say yes.

"Okay just let me put the keys in the car." I answered her.

**A/N**

**Hope that was all good but who is this fat lady and will Edward leave!!! Again this is written for my BFF Regan lol plz review xoxo **


	6. Chapter 6 the date

Chapter 6 – the date

"Who is the lady you were hiding from?" I asked her when we were in the clear.

"My mum's "BFF" Victoria and she's not a lady." She told me but something was wrong she was upset and no smile like she there was before I missed it.

"What's so bad about her?" I asked regretting it as soon as I spoke it what if she was upset because of her and now me bring it up I'm such a retard, I wish I could just read her mind.

"Well were do you want me to start? First as I said before her and her family make the Simpsons like a normal family and second her youngest son is 12 and sleeps with his grandmother who there are still liking with oh and the fact that I time she bleached her hair 27 times I'm not even joking and of course she's here for my "surprise" party that I don't know about." As she said it she was getting more angrier I had never seen her like this but even though she was most likely going to kill some one in this very minute she looked as beautiful as she does when she's happy.

"How is it meant to be a surprise if you know about it?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Hahahah… I know aye funny story see my mum had some retarded thought that to make me happy to be in this hole of a town where it rains every day and night and when it is sunny its cold I wanted a birthday party, oh god I hate my life." She made a depressed look on her face with a tinge of humour that I loved.

"It can't be that bad it's just a birthday party?" I said to her as we slowly made our way to the dinner.

"It's not the party itself but it will be filled by people I've met and don't want to remember their names or people who expect me to know their names and then the large amount will be people I hate or don't give a fuck about." She said looking down at the ground with a tinge of blushing red, I smiled that to the most part she was telling me the truth and I so badly wanted to do the same.

"Well look on the bright side at least you get presents." I laughed she joined in to and listened to the sound it was the happiest laugh besides Alice's I have ever heard and it was magical.

"True. Hey are you doing anything next weekend? Wait no scrap that your coming to my party no matter what okay it will be good to have someone I want there not just people who have to be there so please come." She made sad eye as she said this what could I say she held me against my own will.

"Okay I will come what did you want for your birthday?" I asked happily she asked me to her party it might not be a date but still it was close enough.

"No you don't have to get me anything you just coming is a great gift thank you." She reached up and hugged me. No No No her blood pumping through her veins was incredible I was fighting the pain when I hugged her back I hurts so much the smell and the wanting of her blood and love the two are impossible to bring together.

"I have to get you something it's your birthday you have to get presents from everybody that includes me." I said after she let go of my neck looking back at me through her long eyelashes her eyes held me as she said,

"You are my present." It made her blush and she turned back around giving me my will back and started off toward the dinner we could clearly see it. When we got to the door I held it out for her she smiled and blushed looking at the ground.

"What do you want my shout since you have listened to me ramble on. So what do you want?" she asked me but what I want is her and I know I won't get it but want am I meant to do say your blood oh yea get starter.

"Nothing for me I'm right Esme my mum she has a dinner for it's always huge so I better not but thanks." I smiled at her making her blush.

"Oh no I'm keeping you for dinner I should let you go." She said drawing circles on the table I knew she didn't mean it.

"No its ok should save you from Kyle as long as I can any way we don't have dinner till 7 so no rush." She looked up smiling as I told her she looked as happy as a small child on Christmas.

"Thanks really nice of you to save twice now you're my hero." She gooey eyed me and I bust out laughing and she laughed with me. "You know you're the only person in this place with a sense of humour it's good to finally find that, I've been cracking jokes and no one gets it. It's good to laugh again I haven't in so long." She said her eyes remembering the past and another time.

"Why did you move here if you hate it?" I asked

"Well my mum "believes" that I will get a better chance of getting the job I want if I'm here and not back home I had no chose in the matter so that's it. Why did you and your family move here?" she was back staring at the table.

"Well Esme likes small towns and she had enough of Alaska so we moved here." I was lying through my teeth.

"Thanks for saving me and coming to my party but I should get going back to hell and your mum's would have dinner out for you." She said not meaning one word of it.

"That's alright and your life can't be that bad it could be worse but I'll see you at school." I told her making her smile.

"Ok see you there it's a date bye." She blushed as she got up from the table. We left our separate ways, for the first day in so long I looked forward to going to school.

* * *

**A\N **

**Hope you guys like it plz review tell me what you think I can take it lol xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7 odd things happen

Chapter 7- odd things happens

The sun arose from its slumber to bring a new day Alice was strangely helping me with everything. "How can someone so small be so annoying" I was getting tried of it.

"Can a sister help out her brother?" Alice asked back she is always doing that answering one question with another. What made matters worse she didn't think about her answer to let me get to her thoughts.

Something clicked in my head. "ALICE CULLEN WHAT DID YOU DO?" "What did you say to her?" as I saw a glimpse of Alice talking to her.

"I said nothing that you wouldn't want me to say." She walked off slowly. "A girl tries to help and she gets her head almost bitten off over protective much." She mumbled as she walked off leaving me standing in the empty room. If Alice said anything to her, I know she said that she didn't say anything but still.

"Edward stop being such a prick to your sister she was trying to help." Esme told me off she was my mother in every way we are all her children.

"Esme she had no right to talk to her she hated her 3 days ago so what changed." Trying to get Alice in trouble was hard but as they say shit happens.

"ALICE GET DOWN HERE NOW." Esme screamed not that she had to.

"Edward get off your high horse I didn't say I hate her I was just worried about you they was a strong possibility that you might leave and I don't want him to leave I mean who else can I play ken Barbie with?" Alice had that sweet smile like she knew she would win bitch how can she do that.

"Jasper you know your husband." I rebutted.

"I can't get him dressed without it ending up in with me taking his clothes back off." Alice told me and Esme.

"ALICE TOO MUCH INFORMATION." As I saw the scene from this morning gross.

"Well I'm coming clean you wanted to know why." Alice giggled

"Yea but now I feel dirty." I ran my fingers through my hair

"You can't talk Edward I know you dream about doing the same thing and you wish it would happen so I see it and you think I'm bad." Alice that little bitch.

"Alice I can't DREAM so how does your theory work?" I yelled back at her

"EDWARD stop yelling at your sister and go to school NOW" Esme yelled at both of us now. So off to school you don't cross Esme unless you want to die.

**BPOV -Yesterday**

"If you guys don't stop making out every time I am with you guys I'm going to ether kill myself, throw up, or throw cold water on both of you. Understand?" I am sick and tired of being the third wheel.

"Hey you can't stop love and I love you baby." Jacob cooed at Regan.

"Love you to babe." Yuck Regan is as bad all the love sick fuck wits

"Hello are you Bella Swan?" a small pixie like girl she was really pretty I'm guessing she was Alice Edward sister.

"Yes you must be Alice." She nodded "What can I do for you?" I asked

"Bella if you tell my brother anything about me talking to you I will kidnap you and take you shopping for a whole new wardrobe." I just nodded at her "can you please be happy this party Edward likes you ok he will kill me for saying that but fuck him he really wants you to be happy about the party I know you didn't want one but how about we go shopping Saturday morning for a birthday outfit if you want?" Alice sweetly asked how can I say no.

"Sure but I really don't care about anyone else there but Edward his is the only person I invited." I told her

"Ok see you Saturday." She skipped off.

**EPOV – Present at school**

I hated walking normally but with Bella I don't mind she could walk as slow as a snail and I still wouldn't care. She is my every thing. "Hey!" Bella said as she ran up to me its so different having someone care I like it she is my life my universe.

"Hey how was your night?" I asked she was within talking distance with Jacob and Regan close behind smiling embarrassed and on edge so they should be.

"It was great I spent most of the afternoon and night with a great guy who for the first time ever I have told that story to and he listened and said he'll go to my party that is a surprise. What about you?" she said with humour and truth in her voice she brought light to me.

"Mine was fantastic I spent most of the afternoon and night listing to this amazing girl who is really interesting and beautiful and could probably kill anyone who stands in her way and her party." I told her meaning every word and playing along with her but knowing this she still blushed a tempting red.

"Hey Edward." Regan and Jacob said together to breaking the staring competition that Bella and I had going what I would give to read her mind right now.

"Hey Regan and Jacob." They looked so shocked that I knew their names it was entertaining but Bella was better.

"Come on lets go to class." I looked at her she was still looking at me.

"OK bye Regan and Jacob see you at break." She broke her hold on me to look at them who were weirdly making out.

**A/N**

**Please please review I'm on holidays so a lot more updates coming. **


	8. Chapter 8 the death

Chapter 8 – the death

Finally the end of the day! A few more hours more till Bella's party I was happy about it. It meant I could get her a nice gift and her not ask why are you giving this to me it made I pretty good reason for me but with every day she got more and more depressed with the whole thing Regan tried to get her happy about it but it just seamed to make it worse.

"Are you ok?"I asked as we walked out of Biology.

"Yea I'm not looking forward to this party but hey you have to play the cards you've been dealt so better make the most. It will be great with you there don't know how I will live with this party without you." She said this looking down at her shoes it was a smart thing to do as she fell down a lot, but I just wished she would look at me when she said it so I could see her beautiful smile. She must have heard what I was thinking she looked at me and smiled the way I love her to.

"Well you seem happier about the whole thing I guess Regan got to you."I asked while she was still looking at me with her big brown eyes.

"No not Regan but your sister." She seemed really embarrassed admitting that and turned a bright red. "Shit I wasn't meant to tell you."

"What my sister really let me guess Alice?" I said with a motive behind it she was going to pay for this, she can't talk to my Bella like that ok she made her happy that was the best thing I know she told me this morning but please she wanted me to break up with her.

"She told me not to say or I would have to shopping with her for a whole day to buy all new clothes. So I'm going to keep my mouth shut. Ask her yourself?" she told me winking at me it was a breath taking sight.

"Oh don't you worry your pretty little face over it I already know who it is and Alice is going to die." I said looking off in the distance.

"No please don't do that I'm already going shopping with her Saturday morning to get some clothes for the party and she was just trying to help I mean she made me sort of happy about the whole thing. Don't be mean to her she didn't tell me any stories about your childhood and no bad stories I promise." She made and x over her heart as she said it. It was half child like half very hot. I was so glad that she didn't tell Bella about my childhood as she wasn't born yet almost 30 years before her.

"Ok but do you honestly thinking its just clothes for the party come on she doesn't let us wear the same thing more than twice so be prepared." As I said it she looked shocked and scared.

"Wait only twice how many clothes do you have?" she said half shocked and worried by this time we had reached our lockers and she got out her stuff and turned back to me waiting for the answer as I got my things.

"We give a lot to charity" I said she looked happy we did as we waked to the car park next thing Kyle walked out behind us.

"Bella what are you doing with Cullen he is such a creep?" he screamed at her as she picked up the pace to get away from him I just wanted to kill him right then and there she was mine she might not know but it was true.

"You can't talk Kyle his more normal than you hell so is a mental patient." She yelled back with the same look as I had on my face she wanted to kill him as much as I did.

"Ouch that hurt I know you love me like I love you can't hide the truth." He yelled but when he did she grabbed my hand and held it and I held it back with a smile she is mine dickhead deal with it.

"Why would I ever love a dickhead like you I would have to be put in a mental hospital if that was true and its not as I have a boyfriend and his a million times hotter than you." She said and poked her tongue out at him.

"Who is this boyfriend he clearly doesn't come to this school?" he smiled at her what a prick.

"CLEARLY I AM GOING OUT WITH EDWARD YOU MORON." She yelled back getting closer to me as she said it, my heart that hasn't beat in over 100 years beat and not just that it did back flips she liked me maybe even loved me. We started to run down the road past my family Rosalie looked like she was going to kill me and she was going to me when I got home. Kyle ran after us but then suddenly.

"YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!" someone screamed behind us Kyle was standing on the road and he stiffened at the voice of a GUY not a girl but a GUY. It was Jordan Coffer who was in his car 10 meters away but he started the car again. And raced down the street straight for Kyle. "LAST NIGHT YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME HOW COULD YOU." Jordan screamed.

He kept getting closer speeding up more ever centimeter. SMASH! Bella turned her face to my chest she knew there was nothing we could do she hugged me closer I wrapped my arms around her shielding her from the horror of the scene that toke place in front of us. But inside I was jumping for joy and struggling to not bite her. She didn't let go of me as I walked us to a bench and sat down and put her in my lap and made circled on her back. "Bella its ok your ok." I repeated over again as she cried in my arms.

"I don't know if I should be happy or sad I mean I hate Kyle with all my body but I'm sad he should have died like that. But just to check that was Jordan Coffer right I'm not hearing things?" she asked through her sobs.

"You're not hearing things it was Jordan Coffer. But how you feel is up to you but for me its both he had no right to say those things to you I don't care about me but it must have hurt you about what he said about you." I told her wishing I had hunted him down and killed him my self with my weapons.

"He didn't say anything about me it was all about you he kept talking about you and saying how you have a girlfriend and how your family is inbreed and I told Zach to punch him I would have done it myself but Zach hated him to and he said he was looking for a reason to punch him and I didn't want to miss a day with you. I hated hearing him pay you out every time so I stood up to him since no one else did." She turned bright red as she told me everything that happened in her classes that I didn't have with her.

"You didn't have you do that. But this afternoon you weren't upset about the party were you it was what he said to you why? I asked afraid to know the answer.

"Because no one should say things about other people that aren't true it's not right and it made me mad that he kept saying you had a girlfriend and I was worried to ask you and I don't care but still. Not that I don't care about you just if you have a girlfriend then I'm ok with that." She looked down at her hands in mine and sighed this was wrong she shouldn't fall in love with a vampire I want her to have someone whole and alive. Ok I should stop kidding my self she made me the happiest man (if that's what I am) in the world.

"Thank you for standing up for me and I don't have a girlfriend I guess I have never found the right girl." I looked down at her in my lap.

"I should go and get ready for the party and tell Alice to come at 7am that's when my family wants me to leave and you should remember being there at 7 sharp." She said as she jumped out of my lap. She walked away and the joy left me worry THE PARTY tomorrow night.

A/N

Hey all please review I can take it. And when reads this I hope you like it and don't do this at school. Hope you all like it please review.


	9. Chapter 9 the party

Chapter 9- the party

It was 6 oclock and I was sitting in the car like an idiot looking up at her window waiting for a look at her face out the window. Then next thing she was sitting at the window looking out then out of no where she saw me sitting in the car looking at her like an idiot then she was gone.

"EDWARD!! You're here oh my god you came." She ran out to the car with her arms held out as I got out then throw herself around me when I was out.

"Happy birthday my Bella." Did I just say my oh my god I'm going to kill myself.

"Thank you you shouldn't have got me anything what did I tell you don't you remember. Well you should I said you were my present if you came." As she said it she trow her arms around me again. I don't think I'm going to last the night with her hugging me I'm going to either bite her or kiss her.

" You always have to give a gift plus I didn't spend anything like your other request so can I get half marks?" I asked smiling at her she looked down slowly undoing the bow and tieing it in her hair.

"Oh my god thanck you so much its beatiful." She sasid while looking around the wooden box with hand carven pictures on it.

"That's not the real present I had to wrap it in something open it." I smiled at her.

"Edward this is beatiful its way to much I can't have this you did spend money on me don't lie its beatiful."Bella looked at me through her long eyelashes.

"I didn't spend a thing it was my mum's she left it to me before she died she told me to give it to someone I cared about and so I want to give it to you and I think it will look beatiful on you." I told her as she blushed again.

"Help me put it on?" She turned around with the necklace in her hands behind her neck.

"You know you don't have to wear it now." I said to her lieing throw my teeth wanting her to wear it everyday.

"No I am going to wear it when ever I like and that time happends to be now plus I want to show it off its incredible I love it thank you so much." She said when I waqs done and she turned around showing it off to me, the dimands close to her nest and cascading down to rest just above her brests, I couldn't help be stare.

"You look beatiful." I choked out. As soon as I said that her arms were around my neck.

"Oh Edward thanks for making this my best birthday ever." With that she kissed me on the lips and I kissed back wrapping my arms around her and lifting her up spining us around she started to laugh untill I put her back on the groung still in my arms, then I looked down smiling I was the most happiest person alive.

"Your welcome my angel birthdays should be celebrated." With that I couldn't help myself I kissed her she wormed her self closer wrapping her fingers in my hair and stroking it sending shivers down my spine she was beatiful. But her heart was going faster then ever before with her tempting blood just down her neck. I have to STOP.

"Hum, hum cousin please explain?" I girl in bright coloured clothes she was worse then Alice tapping her foot on the ground Bella still had her arms around me untill when she relised who it was.

"KRIS OH MY GOD YOU CAME I CAN'T BELIEVE IT." She screamed running to "Kris".

"Hello to you to my spunky cousin now please explain what I just saw and who is the hot young man you were kissing?" how wrong Kris was man she was so wrong.

"Kristina this is my boyfriend Edward he goes to my school. Edward this is my spunky mental over protective cousin Kristina." I smiled when she said boyfriend my heart beats in over 100 years she loves me.

"It's nice to meeet you Edward." Kris spoke to me. "but later cousin we need to talk."

"As it is to meet you I have heard a lot about beatiful girlfriend's famous cousin." Bella blushed at my words. So did Kris a little.

"Come on lets go in side." Bella said to break the weird silence that was now kris giving me an evil look and not breacking it once.

"Edward if you do anything to my baby cousin I swar to god I will find you if you even try to hide and I will make you pay. Is that anyway not clear?" Kris asked me as Bella walked in front up to the house.

"I love Bella and for some crazy reason she loves me back so for that I would never hurt her. I love her as much as you do and more she is one of a kind." I answered Kris's queston hopeing it was the right answer which it was.

"I agree with you on one point she is one of a kind but no one loves her more than me she's like my baby sister." Kris wispered to me. Then Bella turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck again but this time she was my height.

"Edward I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for tonight whatever they say know that I love you." She confessed with tear forming I quickly got then before they ran down her beatiful cheak.

"Bella angels don't cry I love you to no matter what happends you don't have to ask for forgivness ok never. I love you Bella Swan. You can't change that." I looked at her smile come back to her face.

"Thank you but you haven't met my family like my mother's godmother she said she's waiting for my wedding then she is free to die, what can I say we're Italians."she laughed god I love her laugh I sound like golm off lord of the rings she's mine.

"Well I don't have to date your family I love you Bella now its party time." I took her hand in mine as we walked through the door.

**A/N**

**Hey guys plz review. Written for my bff rach and my spunky mental over protective cousin Kristinia miss u babes c u soon. Hope u like it.**


	10. Chapter 10 tell her

Chapter 10 – the truth

"So are we……umm you know" Bella asked blushing scarlet red looking at me with pleading eyes it was heartbreaking.

"Well only if it's ok with you I think it would be better then saying no his not my boyfriend we were just making out but I meant what I said I love you." I was the one now who was looking at his feet.

"Well I'm glad you think that because I love you to even if you're a vampire." WHAT THE FUCK. "Alice told me this morning she said you were being a dick about everything, don't be mad at her I made a comment and she thought I was for real and told me." HOW COULD MY VERY OWN SISTER DO THAT?

"I don't care she shouldn't have told you I was going to tell you she said she saw me telling you I was going to tell you but I understand if you don't feel the same way about me after I tell you I'm a monster." I hated me sister she just made my life worse how can she love me when she knows I'm a vampire.

"Edward Cullen don't you dare say you're a monster if you were a monster you would have killed me by now, Alice told me about what my blood does to you and yet you have never even tried to kill me you have only protected me how can I not love you." She was grabbing at my hair pulling me closer her hair was slowly swaying in the breeze it was beautiful.

"Bella I've kill people before." Trying to get her to see the whole picture that I AM A MONSTER.

"I don't care you haven't killed me so I don't give a fuck." We were now that close her breath was right against my face her smell is incredible and she was teasing the monster inside she wasn't making this easy.

"See what I mean me being what I am to you and this close and you're in pain but you haven't killed me so how can you be a monster." But before I could answer with a very go rebut she was kissing me her arms around my neck and twisted her fingers into my hair pulling me closer, my arms instinctively my arms went around her back to help her get closer to me. Her tongue went over my bottom lip asking for my ok let as if it was necessary I opened my mouth to let her in, she tasted so good our tongues danced in my mouth then in hers it was amazing.

"Hey love birds get your asses in here and stop making out its making me sick." Kris yelled back "There is a perfectly good party in here and I believe that you my love are the birthday girl."

"Oh piss off I'm making out here and I don't give a fuck." She jokingly laughed.

"ISABELLA MAIRE SWAN don't ever use say that to your cousin or ANYONE now get in here you have guests." Bella's mum yelled out from the open window.

"Yes mum coming." Bella grabbed me and pulled me to the house. "Your mine later." She winked at me.

"Whatever my love wishes." I laughed.

Bella's house was huge which was odd compared with the real size of the house it was decorated with Australian flags and flags that said Queensland State of origin and Brisbane Broncos what the fuck what are these teams.

"Bella they is no such team as those where did you find them." I was so sure but she just stood there and laughed she is mesmerizing.

"Your funny there not teams from here their from Australia." She was still laughing I was an idiot.

"Sorry its just broncos." I started laughing trying not to look like a real retard.

"Yea I know Denver Broncos but this team." Pointing at the flag. "Is the best in the world and will bet any NFL team you throw at them they are the best in the world we would smash anyone at least we can play football unlike your teams." She is not joking anymore.

"I doubt that very much we have teams for everything your team couldn't bet us." She kept surprising me with sport.

"Please we have one team that plays for the whole 80 mins of the game and one guy he stood there awake while the doctor stapled his head back together he didn't even blink. And the Queensland team has won against the stupid NSW team 4 years in a row no team has ever done that so what has your so called football done oh and we tackle without padding see we have real men in the NRL." She is incredible.

"Bella please you know Emmett used to play football." I was clutching at straws hopefully she would admit we had a better game but I was wrong…..

"And the key word in that was "used to" at least he has sense to stop playing." She then toke my hand and walked into the group she had won the argument and she knew it.

**A/N**

**Hey please review and if you don't know what I mean with the football talk NRL is the football code (religion) of Australia and the Brisbane Broncos are the team I go for. This chapter goes out it Michael De Vea the Broncos best kicker who got his head stapled together for the game he loves. And also to my BFF Regan. Please review I can take it xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11 that night

Chapter 11 – that night

**BPOV **

4 hours of pure hell was now over and Edward was mine no one can take him for me now thank god my parents wanted to spend time with Kris so they went back to her hotel to catch up so Edward was "looking after me" (that's what I told my mum) so we could spend time together, no interruptions from one very annoying cousin who would leave my side and poor Edward he doesn't eat food well not our food but here my grandmother was stuffing food down his mouth, I bet any money he now hates me.

"Hey what are you thinking about?" He asked as we sat on the porch swing in the front yard watching the stars.

"How much you must hate me for pulling you through all that crap. I'm sorry." I snuggled closer to him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"No need to be sorry it was actually fun for one night I was more than a vampire I was human you help me be normal and alive, and for that you can't ever say sorry. I love you with my whole dead heart but if you want someone whole and young and not me I will understand and I will still be with you through everything." With that he kissed my head I wanted to marry him right then and there.

"Edward my sad and beating heart will love you till the day I die and why would I want someone young and whole after all Edward, young and whole men do not necessarily remain so. Plus why would I leave you your hot and smart, funny and you can protect me from anyone or anything you brought me back to life." I lifted my head up so I could kiss his god like face, then he laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked I had never seen him like this it was great but I wanted to know the joke to.

"Its what you said about me have no I idea what your talking about smart I get but the others ok maybe the protect one but everything else I have no idea where you got that from." He laughed at the thought.

"Clearly you haven't looked in the mirror lately how long has it been what 100 years and you haven't looked in the mirror. And don't you read people's minds next time you walk passed a girl at school read her mind or just look at her face and it will tell you why I said those things plus they are all true. I never lie." I started laughing now.

"Bella I stood in front of a mirror for 3 hours before I got the strength to come over here tonight I see what I am how can you love what monster I am." He was sad now almost crying like some ancient grief toke hold of him to pull me away but I wasn't giving up without a fight.

"Edward I don't love a monster I have told you this before y-o-u a-r-e n-o-t a monster and I don't want to hear you say that ever again." I could see he was about to say something to change my mind it wasn't going to work he should know that I put my finger on his lips. "Do I make myself clear no more of this crap ok?" And with that he moved my finger away from his mouth and kissed me.

**EPOV**

Bella was beautiful in so many ways I had to kiss her she made me alive. I pulled her onto my lap not breaking the kiss so she straddled my legs and wrapped her fingers in my hair pulling me closer the feeling was amazing I groaned in her mouth she pulled me even closer I pulled on the top of her skirt to bring her closer to me _mine mine. _Her heart was beating over time I opened my mouth wider to let her in she did the same thing moving closer to me I had to stop stuff it she is mine "for the love of all that is holy." She looked at me confused "your parents decided not to stay at your cousin's place." I was as upset as she was.

"Fuck! Wait how do you know?" she hopped off my lap I missed her there already and as if she read my mind like I read everyone else's she sat back on my lap.

"I can read people's minds everyone's except yours." I pulled her closer "it's because we all think different like I was always worried about what people thought of me and Alice she must have saw something in the future."

"Wait Alice can see the future I bet she saw me coming." She looked deep in my eyes.

"Alice's visions their based on decisions I mean the future can always change." I looked away from her if only she know the vision Alice first saw of her I am a monster she couldn't change that.

"Can the others do stuff like that?" she asked scared from her last question.

"Yes Jasper can change emotions and feel emotions around him and change them to what he wants." I stated very manner of fact.

"That would be very weird having him around." She felt sorry for me "to have someone know what your feeling when your just near them." She brushed her hand along my cheek.

I heard the car coming around the corner and so did Bella she hugged me closer then let go and slid onto the swing and moved it back and forth.

I pulled her close to me and whispered in her ear "your everything, every song and I sing along your everything." I knew she like Michael Buble, she blushed and kissed me cheek.

"Thank you it will all turn out." She laughed. And with that her parents came home. "Bye Edward my Romeo." She kissed me again and turned to go in the house leaving me on the front yard I slowly walked to my car wondering what tomorrow will bring.

**A/N **

**I don't own anything but I do own a shit load of twilight stuff I could open a store. The song was everything by Michael buble and this chapter goes to everyone who has suffered to read this you all are amazing but please review and tell me if is crap and I will change it so please xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12 my life with the Adams family

Chapter 12 – Ladies and gentlemen my life with the Adam's Family

**EPOV**

The minute I got home off Bella's I should have known Alice would give me the third degree about every fuck detail.

"Edward what toke you so long the party ended 2 hours ago." Alice came screaming out of the house.

"Claim down Alice I was with Bella at her house making out is that alright with you." I thought that would be the end but boy I was wrong.

"YOU WERE WHAT?" she really screamed "tell me everything."

"After everyone left her parents went to her cousin's house to catch up so I stayed with Bella and we made out." I started to walk back into the house but Emmett had other ideas.

"Now little brother making out with an older woman I'm so proud of you." He gave me and huge hug like broke back mountain almost.

"Emmett get off me!" I knocked him to the ground.

"Now claim down or I will have to use deadly force." Jasper laughed from the garage. I could feel the claiming sense rush over me.

"JASPER!" I went running over to him with full intentions of killing him.

"_Edward I swear to god I will tell Bella everything if you lay a hand on my man do I make myself clear." _Alice thought to me she takes all the fun out I wasn't going to hurt him much.

"Fine have it your way but if Jasper does that again I will tell her Jazz I'm not kidding." I now turned to Jasper who looked terrified.

"_Edward if you do I will kill you it's a fucking surprise get that in your thick head"_ Jasper now screamed in my head.

"Well if you don't want me to make that decision keep your emotions to your self." I told him back.

"What aren't you telling me boys I will find out." Alice now had me by the throat and giving Jasper death stairs.

"Baby claim down you don't want to kill Edward do you?" she let me go then. "You will find out soon I promise." Jasper sent claim over her like he did to me.

"Oh Jasper I love you." She ran right up and kissed him.

"_Edward and Bella sitting in a tree s-e-x-i-n-g god Edward go for it. It's about time you got some."_ Emmett thought now for fuck sack he runs on sex.

I chucked a huge boulder at him but as always Esme comes out "EDWARD CULLEN" she shouted.

"Yes mum I know mum won't happen again I'm sorry." I answered all the questions she hadn't asked yet.

"That's right now everyone get in the house NOW." She turned and walked in the house.

"_Bella has brought him back to life I'm so glad we came here she is what he needs I have to meet her." _she thought to herself but I had to step in it's bad enough living here myself but Bella she can't meet the Adam's Family.

"Esme no just walk past her I don't want everyone to meet her yet she is just getting over the shock of finding out we are vampires thanks to Alice." She just smiled the little pixie bitch "And I don't want her to think this is going to fast and she get scared." I said trying to make them see it my way but knowing Alice she has to talk.

"Edward I didn't mean to ok yes I did she needed to know and I have for seen that she would come how about you ask her give her the choice then just drop in the comment that I will take her shopping ok." Alice had won that the bitch.

"That's a great idea Alice Edward go talk to her tomorrow and tell her next weekend if she's not doing anything." Esme quickly walked away before I could comment.

"_I always win Edward you know that" _Alice laughed in her head.

"_What the fuck is going on I wonder what Alice is so happy about all well Edward's pissed so must have been about what's her name." _Rosalie thought smugly she knew her name.

"If you think I'm going to say thing to give you a reason your wrong so wrong." I told her straight.

"Edward you don't have to say anything the look on our face is classic well done Alice." Rosalie laughed.

I walked off before ripping her throat out god I hate her some times poor Bella Rose is going to hate her so much and she won't know why.

"_Edward I'll make sure Rose behaves herself she won't test you next weekend when she comes." _Alice thought that's my sister god I love her some times.

**10 hours later 8:30 Sunday**

**BPOV **

_Knock, knock or tap, tap _I shouldn't be waking up at this time I am going to kill who ever it is but when I wake up.

"Bella wake up." A voice said to me.

"Go away I have to sleep if it's you Edward I don't get up for anyone till at least 9:00." I said back to the voice who had to be Edward.

**30 minutes later……. **

"Bella its 9:00 wake up I have to talk to you." Yep it's Edward.

"Edward I said at least 9:00 but ok what do you want to talk about." I sat up. "Wait Edward where are you?" getting out of bed.

"Bella can you open the window." He was sitting on the window ledge.

"Edward have you been sitting there all night." I asked thinking about what I did last night.

"No I was here from about 4 am" thank god wait 4 AM.

"Edward did you say 4 am don't you sleep." I said wondering if his coffin was missing him.

"Bella please I don't sleep and I have to ask you something now you don't have to come if you don't want to it's your choice." He looked scared "Bella what would you say to coming to my house next weekend you don't have to come if you don't want to." His face dropped slowly down how could I say no?

"You don't sleep not even in a coffin?" I asked giggling.

"Bella please coffins are so old school and why would you believe any of that crap." He laughed quietly to not wake anyone. "So can you please come I don't want to go back if you say no." He looked scared shitless.

"What time?" I asked feeling like I'm going to be sick.

"I know you think this is crazy but…… wait what?" he looked so cute confused.

"What time?" I repeated laughing at him.

"Um I don't know what ever time you like that's the one thing I didn't ask not that asked anything I was sort of told, actually I was made to have you around" he stopped dead in his sentence. "Wait I didn't mean that I want you to meet my family but when you're ready I don't know……." I silenced him with a kiss.

"Its ok I know what you mean." I smiled.

"Good cause I don't want to explain again this is all new to me." He kissed me to prove a point, I smiled and pulled back.

"I may understand that better then you think." Smiling at this god like man standing in front of me.

"How about I find out what time it is and get back to you." He gave me a small smile and ducked out of my room it was so unfair that he left me in an empty room with my FAMILY.

"Shit, fuck they are going to kill me." I mumbled to myself trying to get dressed with no hope for the unco that is me.

**A/N**

**Hope that wasn't to bad please review and thanx to Alice and Taylor how wrote those reviews keep them coming luv you both see you guys soon. Please keep reading all and I am sorry for all mistakes but I fail at spelling yet passing English how that works I don't know but anyway I just want wish everyone a merry xmas (I know late) and a happy new year. xoxo **


	13. Chapter 13 fun with family what fun!

Chapter 13 – family time what fun!

**EPOV **

_Edward you better be back with good news, _Alice said in my head as I ran up the drive.

"Alice you already know I do but ask Esme what time? I really hate talking to Alice this way its bad enough talking to her face to face.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!! ESME SHE'S COMING WHAT TIME DOES BELLA HAVE TO BE HERE." I heard Alice screaming around the house.

"Alice relax you have a week to get ready." Esme holding her still.

"Esme what time am I bring Bella around?" I asked while Alice was still jumping up and down mumbling about what she was going to do.

"Alice shut up the time might not be right for Bella." I said know that Bella would come any way.

"Edward I have seen her say yes so you shut up and bring her around today I'm going to take her shopping. " Alice told me I knew she wasn't going to back down.

"Fine but what time." I asked again no one listens to me.

"12:00 and don't be late." Esme answered. With that I left to go to Bella's I missed her already god I sound like a stalker.

I knocked on Bella's door hearing people yelling there is nothing like a reunion to fuck up a family. "Coming" Bella spoke walking to the door.

"Hey" I spoke to Bella. She reached up on her toes kissing me right on the lips she pulled me into the house.

"Hey yourself" she winked "do you have a time?" she started pulling up the stairs.

"Yea 12:00 noon but Alice wants you over there now is that okay?" her face lightened with every word.

"OMG I love Alice right now I need a reason to get out of the house mum wants to do some "family bonding" like that's ever going to happen god I hate her new ways of fucking up a life." She jumping up and down like a teenage school girl wait never mind.

"What were you all talking about before I came?" Bella went a bright shade jumping up and down like a teenage school girl wait never mind.

"What were you all talking about before I came?" Bella went a bright shade of red.

"You silly, my mum doesn't think its good for me to be going out with you since I just got here she thinks you only like me because I'm the shiny new toy and in her messed up mind she thinks you'll break up with me and I'll try and kill myself again, that's why I move her you know." She stated very as a matter of fact.

"You tried to kill your self why would you do that?" I was shocked.

"Yea last year I was in a really bad place my grandpa died and my boyfriend broke up with me really bad way and then school and everything else I just wanted it to end, it just seemed the right way to end it." She looked off in another place.

"After I woke up my parents put me up on all this crap and dragged me here and that as they say is history." She looked back at me and smiled.

I will never leave her.

**A/N**

**Sorry this late and short but I have school and a life so hope you all like this Alice's shopping adventure next please review xoxo**


End file.
